Episode 3251 (12th July 1991)
Plot Jackie and Mike agree to keep the factory if he can save it. Percy won't admit that he sabotaged No.3's plumbing during the viewing. Phil asks Mike for £500 to tide him over. Mike feels he'd never get it back and refuses. Mrs Cudlip arrives early to view No.3 and is shown around by Percy. She loves the house but is put off when he tells her it's a noisy area with a single parent family next door. Dean Lockwood grows tired of not being paid by Phil. Emily hears from the estate agent that Mrs Cudlip had been warned about the neighbours. She tells Percy he'll have to accept the fact that she is selling. Phil goes to Jackie for the £500. He tries to charm her but she realises he's in trouble and tells him Mike runs the business. In revenge he tells her all he knows about Mike's deceptions and previous marriages. Percy worries that he'll end up living miles away from everyone he knows. Mike lands a big contract and wants to celebrate. He's bewildered when Jackie tells him she wants rid of the factory and him. She tells him that she knows all about Deirdre and Susan and how he set up Charlie Travers to put in a low offer on the factory. She accuses him of setting her up and throws her rings at him. Jack wins on the horses. Phil arranges a card game with him and Don. Reg is interested in buying No.3. Jackie threatens Mike with a shotgun. He goads her to pull the trigger and grabs it off her. After Jackie drives off in her car, Mike is shocked to find the gun was loaded. Cast Regular cast *Jackie Baldwin - Shirin Taylor *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Amanda Worsley - Sarah Nixon *Mrs Cudlip - Pauline Jefferson *Dean Lockwood - Chris Hargreaves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Jim's Cafe *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room, kitchen, hallway, bedroom and exterior *Ingram's Textiles - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phil Jennings seeks revenge and sets about breaking up a relationship. Emily hits back at Percy as he starts to make life difficult. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,610,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 30th January 2019 was edited. The scene in which Jackie Baldwin confronts Mike about his scam with Charlie Travers was split into two parts in order to omit her use of the word "bastard", with the second half inserted midway through the following Rovers scene, after Phil Jennings arranges a card game with Jack Duckworth and Don Brennan. The remainder of that scene where Reg Holdsworth asks Betty Turpin about the sale of No.3 was then shown after the end of Jackie and Mike's row. A further 12" was omitted from the middle of the scene where Jackie threatens Mike with a shotgun, excising the part where Mike challenges her to pull the trigger. Category:1991 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD